Happy Birthday!
by LoganLoverxX
Summary: Its Hermiones birthday and Remus finally plucks up the courage to tell her his feelings..REVIEW PLEASE! :


Happy Birthday!

It was her birthday. Hermione had finally reached 18 but the feeling of happiness she ought to be enjoying wasn't there. Looking around her room at 12 Grimmauld Place she sighed. Her birthday wouldn't be celebrated until the weekend as Harry was away with Ginny and Ron was too busy at Hogwarts, he had gone back after his final year to help the Quidditch team.

A knock on her door woke her from her sadness. Hermione had been living with her friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin for almost half a year now and they were quite comfortable walking into each other's rooms quite freely so Hermione was confused by the sudden privacy given.

"Come in," she called to the visitor.

Her eyes glazed over with a sudden rush of excitement as Sirius and Remus walked in. Sirius was carrying a small cake covered in pink icing with a singular candle forced into the middle of it. It wasn't the most appetising looking thing but Hermione was touched at the thought. Remus was carrying three cardboard boxes stacked on top of each other in size. Presents!

"There's our favourite little witch!" Sirius said as he sat the cake on the bed and hugged the happy teen.

"Happy birthday 'Mione" Remus said passing the presents to her and sitting on the seat across the room. Over the past few weeks Hermione had noticed a growing distance between herself and Remus. It confused her as before they had been so close. It was obvious he was handsome, as was Sirius, but both in different ways. Sirius was rugged and rough looking with a sexy edge to him. Whereas Remus was gentler looking although similar in Sirius's muscular frame.

Hermione began tearing into the presents starting with the larges and working her way up. The largest present was 4 books which looked new and untouched. She smiled as she realised they were the books she had gushed over on a shopping trip in Diagon alley a month previously. She thanked them both before moving onto the next present.

"That one is mine!" Sirius stated with a grin on his face. "i thought you could wear it this evening when we take you out to celebrate." She said with a wink.

Hermione eagerly attacked the package and gasped as she pulled out a red dress with simple patterns on the straps and across the waist area.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she squealed hugging Sirius as he laughed. "And thanks for taking me out tonight in advance. I need something fun to do!"

Putting the dress to the side she opened the final, smallest box. Inside sat a silver chain with a silver swift hanging at the end. The swift had a small diamond as an eye which glinted in her eye.

"its beautiful," she whispered stunned. "Remus is this from you?"

Blushing the older man smiled. "I thought you might like it. Didn't know what else you would like."

Running over the room she hugged her friend and he stood and wrapped his arms around her to hug back. "anytime, you deserve the prettiest of things."

Hermione was touched by the statement and released Remus to thank Sirius again before ushering the pair out the room.

"Thanks you guys but I now have to get ready for our dates tonight." She laughed sticking her tongue out and closing the door behind the two.

Outside the door Sirius stopped Remus and whispered in his ear. "Its gone on long enough Mooney my old friend. It's been a month and you haven't made a move. C'mon i know you like her. Tonight do something."

Remus didn't say anything and continued on walking down the hall to his room. Resting his head on the wall Sirius chuckled to himself. Well if Remus wasn't going to do anything about his feelings Sirius would just have to do something for him.

It was 8 at night when the two men heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They had been sitting there waiting for their companion for the last hour trying their best not to complain as it was her birthday. Standing up they looked towards the open door as Hermione walked in shyly staring at the guys to see their reaction. Their open mouths and wide eyes pleased her as she did a twirl for them with her confidence growing. Wearing the red dress Sirius had bought her hugged her slim body and showed off her amazing figure. It stopped just above her knees and accentuated her slim toned legs. Her hair hung loosely in their random curls over her shoulders and the necklace she loved form the moment Remus handed it to her hung round her neck and rested on the top of her firm breasts.

Taking an arm of each of the men she laughed as they continued staring. Sirius was the first to snap out of the trance. "you look stunning" he gasped. Remus added quietly "gorgeous"

The men led the way out the door and to the club to celebrate Hermione's day.

It had been an hour at the club before Sirius patted his friends shoulder. "If you're just going to sit and watch her all night Remus you're definitely not going to get anywhere." Remus shrugged and carried on staring at Hermione as she danced with strangers in the middle of the dance floor.

"I can't padfoot, i just can't," he mumbled back. "She would never accept a monster like me. And what if i hurt her? It's a silly idea. The crush will go away anyway"

"For merlins sake Mooney!" Sirius exclaimed. "What do you take her for! She has the kindest hear you or i have ever met. She see's past your 'condition'. Just go for it before someone else does."

Looking into his friends eyes Sirius silently pleaded. He had seen his friend so sad since the loss of many dear friends against the war against the dark lord and it was about time he had some happiness back in his life. As if sensing Sirius's thoughts Remus gulped down the remaining firewhiskey and stood. Smoothing down his bark brown suit he had worn for the occasion he grasped Sirius's shoulder.

"Wish me luck," and with that the werewolf crossed the dance floor to his other friend with Sirius grinning from ear to ear watching the events unfold.

Just as Remus got to Hermione the song changed to a slow ballad. "May I?" he asked startling Hermione who had her back to him.

"Remus, yes of course," she smiled wrapping her arms around his shoulders and swaying to the music. He was hot against her body and Hermione could sense slowness to his movements.

"I wanted to tell you something 'Mione" he said looking down at her. Staring into her hazel eyes he could see the swift necklace he bought her hung from her neck and another bound of confidence crossed him "I don't really know how to put thi-" cutting him off Hermione hushed him with her finger.

"Don't Remus," she whispered staring up at him.

Upset crossed his face and he looked away from her crushing eyes.

"No Remus, I don't mean I don't want to know. I'm just a little tipsy right now and won't be able to remember what you said in the morning." She said with a gentle smile. "Sirius told me a few weeks ago" she blushed.

Remus shot a look at his friend sitting by the bar who caught his eye and laughed. Groaning Remus closed his eyes. "Oh Merlin this is not what i planned."

Hermione laughed and stooped swaying. Taking his face in her hands she whispered to him. "I could say I've been waiting for you to make a move since I found out. But to be quite honest I wanted you since back in Hogwarts when I first saw you."

Remus looked at her. "you are so beautiful 'Mione" leaning down he kissed her lips which she slowly parted allowing his tongue to slip in and work magic in her mouth.

Pulling apart at the sound of a wolf whistle the pair looked to their side to find Sirius standing right beside them grinning. "Told you 'Mione. Now I think it's time you two lovebirds went home."


End file.
